Sasuke itu
by Nyawn-chan
Summary: Bagiku... Uchiha Sasuke itu... BAU ASEM! Warning! full of Sakura'POV Fluffy. semua tentang Uchiha Sasuke. mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer : Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : Gaje, Typo, OOC(ingat betul bagian ini)**

**.**

**.**

**No bashing chara please..**

**.**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke**_**-kun**_** itu... BAU ASEM!**

**.**

**.**

Ummm...

E-Ettoo~

Errrr... bagaimana cara memulainya ya? Hehehe...

Oke, mungkin perkenalan dulu tidak masalah kan? Karena memang sebenarnya itu yang terpenting.

Namaku Haruno Sakura, seorang ga- eh maaf seorang wanita berusia dua puluh tahun, aku masih tidak bisa percaya dengan usiaku yang sekarang ini aku sudah menjadi seorang wanita, oh Tuhan... Bahkan aku sudah menjadi seorang ibu dari balita laki-laki berusia dua tahun yang kini asyik bermain robot-robotan di ruang tengah. Sungguh, mana bisa bisa aku percaya... Teman-teman seangkatanku bahkan masih bersenang-senang diluar sana. Ugh, ini semua gara-gara makhluk menyebalkan berambut seperti pantat ayam, bermata tajam, berwajah datar, lihat saja caranya membolak-balik kertas koran yang dibacanya, ckckck kaku sekali... Manusia es ini membuatku harus menghentikan semua aktivitas mudaku, memaksaku menikah dengannya tepat saat lulus SMA, bayangkan saudara-saudaraaaa... betapa _shock_nya aku, apalagi keluargaku. Karena menikah muda di keluarga Haruno adalah hal tabu.

Tapi aku tetap mencintainya, karena dia... karena Uchiha Sasuke_-kun_ lah aku bisa merasakan indahnya dicintai, merasakan bahagianya memiliki keluarga bersamanya dan buah cinta kami Uchiha Hikari.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke_-kun_ sambil menyesap kopinya, dia itu... ugh... aku bingung kenapa dia bisa tau, padahal matanya jelas-jelas masih menatap lekat-lekat korannya. Aku curiga kalau Jangan-jangan Sasuke_-kun_ punya mata disamping kepalanya, lalu dia memanipulasinya dengan menutupi mata itu dengan rambutnya, sehingga orang-orang tidak akan menyadari bahwa dia sebenarnya adalah manusia bermata empat! termasuk aku Istrinya tidak menyadari hal itu. oh... kau mulai melantur Sakura.

Tidak! Tidak! Sepertinya nanti malam aku memang harus memeriksanya.

"Kenapa diam?" Kini dia menatap lekat-lekat diriku.

"Tidak. Memang apa salahnya melihat suamiku sendiri, hm?" Bukannya menjawab aku malah balik bertanya.

"Hn."

Hn? Apa? Hanya itu? Dasar manusia irit bicara, huh. Sepertinya aku harus mengadakan operasi transplantasi mulut Sasuke_-kun_ dengan mulut Naruto agar dia bisa bicara lebih banyak. Oke, itu bukan ide yang buruk. Mungkin setelah ini aku akan membicarakannya dengan ibu mertua. Haha...

"Hn. Sakura.." Sasuke_-kun_ menutup koran dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Hm?"

"Aku akan sibuk di ruang kerja." Aku mengerutkan kening mendengar penuturan Sasuke_-kun_. Tidak biasanya Sasuke_-kun_ tetap mengerjakan tugas kantor akhir pekan begini.

"Tidak biasanya." Ujarku sambil berdiri, membereskan cangkir kopinya dan membawanya ke dapur. Aku kembali dari dapur dan menghampiri Sasuke_-kun_ yang kini menemani Hikari bermain.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Tanyaku sembari mengelus rambut hitam Hikari.

"Semua gara-gara Itachi," Jawaban Sasuke_-kun_ membuatku mengerutkan alis tak mengerti, seakan mengerti bahasa tubuhku, Sasuke_-kun_ meneruskan ucapannya. "Otou -_sama _melimpahkan semua tugas Itachi kepadaku."

Aku terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi Sasuke_-kun_ yang cemberut seperti itu. Ugh... sungguh unyu.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Matanya menatapku tajam, seakan aku ini telah melakukan tindak asusila terhadapnya.

"Okaa.. Okaa..." Hikari merengek mengangkat-angkat tangannya kearahku.

Aku menggendong Hikari dan berdiri, diikuti Sasuke_-kun_ yang kini memandangku dengan pandangan yang menuntut jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi.

Aku mendengus melihat tingkah lakunya, "Wajar Otou -_sama _melimpahkan Semua kepadamu Sasuke-_kun_, dia kan sedang bulan madu."

"Hn. Tapi k-"

"Apa kau tidak ingat siapa dulu yang ngotot tidak ingin diganggu saat bulan madu_, _Hm?" Tanyaku dengan nada menggoda. Kulihat wajahnya sedikit merona, aa~h Sasuke_-kun_ lucu sekali.

"Sudahlah jangan dibahas." Ucapnya cepat kemudia mencium kening Hikari dan langsung pergi ke ruang kerjanya. Aku mendengus sebal, ketika dia melupakan sesuatu. Hey, aku juga butuh sebuah ciuman!

Hari masih sore, mungkin aku tidak akan mengganggunya sampai nanti malam. Hmm.. Dasar manusia es itu, aku terkadang tidak habis pikir dengannya, tidak jarang dia melakukan hal-hal konyol yang membuatku tak bisa menahan tawa. Pernah aku memergokinya memaksa Hikari memakan buah tomat, padahal dia tau benar kalau Hikari tidak pernah suka dengan tomat dan berakhir dengan Hikari yang melempari wajahnya dengan buah kesayangannya itu.

Berbicara tentang Sasuke_-kun_ membuatku memikirkan satu kesimpulan tentang dia.

Kalau Sasuke_-kun_ itu...

BAU ASEM!

Maksudku bukan tentang keringat, oh.. Mana mungkin Sasuke_-kun_ku yang tampan itu memiliki badan yang bau.

BAU ASEM

.

B

Baik.

Oke, mungkin tidak banyak orang yang akan setuju dengan pernyataan ini. Sasuke_-kun _itu walaupun selalu terlihat dingin setiap harinya, namun jauh didalam hatinya dia adalah sesosok orang yang memiliki hati mulia. Pernah aku tidak sengaja melihatnya memberi makan anjing yang sedang kelaparan, membantu nenek-nenek menyeberangi jalan, atau memberi uang kepada anak-anak jalanan yang kurang beruntung. Aku terharu melihatnya.

A

Angkuh.

Untuk _option _ini, aku yakin semua orang akan menyetujuinya.

Bahkan, aku sendiri sebagai istrinya akan sangat membencinya ketika penyakitnya ini kambuh. Apalagi kalau sudah bertemu dengan pria-pria yang dulu menjadi rivalnya untuk mendapatkanku. Dia selalu terlihat angkuh, menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya, menyeretku kedalam pelukannya dan dengan semangat mudanya berkata "Kenalkan ini istriku, Uchiha Sakura" kalau-kalau kami tidak sengaja bertemu. Itu sangat membuatku pusing. Sungguh!

U

Usil.

Dibalik wajahnya yang selalu datar itu, Sasuke -_kun _memendam sesuatu yang mengerikan didalam dirinya. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka jika dia itu benar-benar usil.

Pernah suatu ketika aku memarahinya habis-habisan karena membuat Hikari-ku menangis hanya karena berebut boneka Dino berwarna biru yang dulu menjadi mainan kesayangannya. Yang kedua adalah ketika Kakashi -_sensei _guru kami waktu SMA menitipkan anaknya dan saat itu aku akan pergi berbelanja, sehingga mau tak mau Sasuke-_kun _lah yang menjadi _Baby Sitter _untuk beberapa jam. Dan saat pulang ke rumah aku harus menghadapi diriku yang terkena serangan jantung mendadak karena ulah suamiku sendiri. Aku terbelalak melihat Sanchi yang menangis tersedu-sedu sambil berteriak ketakutan karena Sasuke mengayunkan ayunan cepat dengan arah memutar, oh dan lihatlah wajah anak kecil berumur tiga tahun itu. penuh dengan coretan liptik berwarna merah. Seketika aku langsung menghampiri Sasuke -_kun _dan memberinya bogem mentah. Dasar Uchiha!

A

Ambisius.

Semua anggota keturunan Uchiha yang ku tahu memiliki sifat ini. Mungkin ini memang sifat keturunan. Sasuke-_kun _adalah sesosok pria yang tidak akan pernah melepas apa yang sudah menjadi tujuannya. Walau dia sudah menjadi CEO di perusahaan besar Uchiha, dia masih bertekad untuk menyelesaikan kuliahnya yang tersisa satu tahun lagi. Benar-benar ambisius.

S

Suka cemburu.

Tidak ada orang yang selebay Sasuke-_kun _saat dia sedang dirundung cemburu. Dia sangat berlebihan untuk masalah ini. Ini mengingatkanku saat aku sebal setengah mati padanya.

_Flashback_

"Jangan seperti anak kecil Sasuke-_kun_." Kesalku pada Sasuke yang kini tengah bersandar dipintu kamar menatap datar kearahku.

"Aku hanya menyuarakan apa yang kurasakan, Sakura." Cih, masih bisa membantah dia.

"Cemburumu itu tidak rasional!"

"Apanya yang tidak rasional? Kau bahkan melupakan suamimu sendiri." Ucapnya sembari melangkah mendekat padaku, lalu duduk disampingku memandangku dengan tatapan seolah-olah hatinya terluka parah.

"Apanya yang melupakan? Aku hanya melakukan kewajibanku Sasuke-_kun._"

"Cih, alasan." Kulirik suami dunguku yang kini memandang sinis kearahku.

"Kau benar-benar..."

"Dia bahkan mengambil jatahku. Menyebalkan!" Ucapnya lagi dengan nada mencibir.

"Berhentilah bicara omong kosong, Uchiha Sasuke. Jatah apa yang kau maksud itu? jangan membuat masalah ini tambah runyam." Sungguh aku tidak tahan lagi, hingga tak sadar aku meninggikan suaraku sehingga terkesan membentak.

"K-kau... kau bahkan mulai berani membentak suamimu sendiri, Uchiha Sakura." Ucapnya memandang tak percaya.

"Ah, maafkan aku, Sasuke-_kun_." Ucapku penuh sesal.

"Hn."

"Tidak ada acara cemburu lagi kan?" Tanyaku.

"Asal kau memberikan jatahku kembali. Malam ini hanya aku yang boleh memilikinya, aku tidak akan membiarkan Hikari memainkan dadamu malam ini," Jawaban Sasuke membuat sebelah mataku berkedut, jawaban macam apa itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke..." Aku mendesis sambil meliriknya tajam melalui ekor mataku.

"Hn."

"DEMI TUHAN, UCHIHA SASUKE! HIKARI ITU ANAKMU. HENTIKAN CEMBURU TAK RASIONALMU ITU!" Aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dan melemparinya dengan benda apapun yang bisa kujangkau. Oh Tuhan, bisakah kau cabut nyawaku sekarang?

Tunggu saja, akan kubuat kau menyesal Sasuke-_kun_. Malam ini aku akan menguncimu diluar, aku tidak peduli kau akan tidur disofa atau dimana. Hahaha...

E

Egois.

Semua orang tahu bahwa Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang paling egois dimuka bumi ini. Oke, ini terdengar berlebihan, tapi itu yang aku rasakan.

Semenjak aku resmi menjadi kekasihnya saat kelas dua SMA, peraturan-peraturan tak masuk akalnya mulai meracuni otakku. Aku dilarang ini itu, bahkan pergi _camping_ bersama Ino pun tidak boleh. Saat itu aku hanya bisa menggerutu tanpa bisa membantah. Dasar manusia egois!

Yang terakhir adalah yang paling aku suka

M

Manja.

Aku baru mengetahui sifat ini setelah menikah dengannya, ternyata dia sangat manja.

Aku selalu menyukai momen-momen saat Sasuke-_kun_ berubah menjadi sosok manja kepadaku. Harap dicatat! HANYA kepada Uchiha Sakura.

Seperti saat ini...

"Jangan terlalu dipaksakan, Sasuke-_kun,_" Ucapku pada Sasuke-_kun _yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan berkas-berkas ditangannya.

Aku berjalan perlahan menghampirinya dan meletakkan secangkir teh hangat diatas meja kerjanya.

"Hn. Terimakasih." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum tipis ke arahku.

Mengambil tempat dibelakangnya, aku melingkarkan kedua tanganku memeluk lehernya.

"Masih lama?" Tanyaku sembari menyenderkan kepalaku dibahu tegapnya. Mataku bergulir menatap jam diatas mejanya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

"Tinggal sedikit." Jawabnya tanpa masih memeriksa berkas-berkas tersebut lalu menandatanganinya tanpa merasa terganggu dengan kelakuanku.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan dia menarik sebelah tanganku kedepan, membuat pelukanku terlepas. Aku menatapnya heran, tapi yang ditatap hanya membalas dengan tatapan datar.

"Kemarilah!" Sasuke-_kun _menepuk-nepuk pahanya seolah mengisyaratkan padaku untuk duduk di pangkuannya, membuatku menghela napas.

"Kau sedang sibuk Sasuke-_kun,_" Ucapku berusaha menolak halus permintaannya.

Tak ada tanggapan darinya, aku meneruskan perkataanku "Aku akan keluar du-"

"Akh." Aku memekik kaget karena tiba-tiba mendapat serangan maha dasyat yang sekarang membuatku jatuh dipangkuan Sasuke-_kun._

"Begini lebih baik." Ucapnya dengan senyum yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat menyebalkan. Harap catat! SANGAT MENYEBALKAN.

Detik-detik kami lewati dengan berdiam diri, aku tidak berani bersuara karena kupikir itu akan menganggu konsentrasinya. Yang kulakukan hanya terdiam menyenderkan kepalaku pada dada bidangnya.

"Kenapa diam saja?" Tanyanya memecahkan keheningan yang sedari tadi menyelimuti ruangan ini.

"Kau butuh konsentrasi, Sasuke-_sama._"

Tak ada tanggapan lagi membuatku mengerucutkan bibir sebal.

"Hn. Sudah selesai." Ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Kini kulihat dia merilekskan kepala dan tangannya, lalu menatapku yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Aku lelah." Ucapnya menarik tubuhku dalam pelukannya.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan membereskan meja kerjamu." Ucapku mengelus lembut punggung lebarnya.

Aku mengernyit ketika kurasakan dia menggelengkan kepalanya "Hn, tidak mau!"

"Atau ingin mandi air hangat? Biar kupersiapkan." Ucapku dengan nada lembut.

Sasuke-_kun _kembali menggelengkan kepalanya dan memelukku lebih erat.

"Aku ingin..."

Lagi-lagi dia membuatku bingung, aku melepas pelukannya dengan sedikit paksaan dan menatap mata _onyx_nya menyuarakan kebingunganku karena dia tak kunjung melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Apa?" Tanyaku tak sabar.

"Kau." Aku mengerutkan kening mendengar jawabannya.

Dia hanya mendengus geli lalu mengecup bibirku sekilas "Aku ingin kau Sakura." lanjutnya lagi.

"Hm? Kalau aku tidak mau? Bagaimana, hm?" Tanyaku dengan nada menggoda.

Lihatlah tingkahnya sekarang, mengerucutkan bibir seperti anak kecil tanda ia sedang merajuk, sungguh berkebalikan dengan tingkahnya ketika berhadapan dengan orang-orang luar.

"Jangan merajuk seperti itu, kau terlihat konyol Sasuke-_kun,_" ucapku geli.

"Menyebalkan." Gumannya sebal.

"Memangnya seberapa ingin?" Tanyaku lagi menangkupkan kedua tanganku di wajahnya, memaksanya menghadap kearahku.

"Apanya?" Dasar! Sekarang malah sok polos.

"Seberapa inginnya dirimu padaku?" Tanganku sebelah kiri kini turun melewati rahangnya, menggerakkan jari telunjukku bergerak turun perlahan kearah dadanya dengan gerakan sensasional.

"Sangat," Jawabnya singkat, Sasuke-_kun _menggenggam tanganku dan memajukan wajahnya sehingga bisa kurasakan hangatnya nafas yang mengalun teratur. Seakan terhipnotis, aku memejamkan mataku sampai kurasakan bibir lembutnya menangkup mesra bibir ranumku. Mengecup mesra berkali-kali lalu melumat bibirku dengan gerakan lidahnya yang sensasional.

Perlahan kubuka mataku saat kurasakan wajahnya mulai menjauh.

"Kalau kau sangat menginginkanku, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan Uchiha Sasuke-_sama?_" Bisikku ditelingannya.

"Akan kubawa kau menuju kesenangan. Uchiha Sakura." Ucapannya tak ayal membuat hatiku membuncah senang.

.

.

.

.

Begitulah Uchiha Sasuke... Suamiku... Ayah dari anakku.

Walaupun terkadang tingahnya menyebalkan, tapi semua hal yang ada pada Uchiha Sasuke.. aku menyukainya, aku mencintai apapun yang berhubungan dengannya.

Karena seperti apa kata pepatah bahwa 'Cinta itu buta'.

Aku sudah dibutakan oleh cinta Sasuke-_kun _yang membuatku tak bisa mengalihkan hatiku pada yang lain.

Karena pada akhirnya yang kucintai hanyalah satu.

Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

**THE END\**

**.**

**.**

**Well, mungkin ini terlihat gaje atau lebay...**

**Tapi yang terlintas dalam pikiranku hanya ini T.T**

**Payahnya dirikuuuu**

**Oh, Indonesiaaaaa**

**Hahaha... **

**Terimakasih untuk reader yang menyempatkan diri membaca.**

**Mind to RnR?**

**.**

**.**

**Nyaan-chan**

**Tuban, 26/04/14**

**19.18**


End file.
